


Not What I Had You Pegged As

by imparfait



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Het, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imparfait/pseuds/imparfait
Summary: "I do own you," she promised him.





	Not What I Had You Pegged As

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut. Written Jan 2009.

Taylor's always been different in bed, Natalie had always known that and loved it. She loved it when she'd come home and find him already curled up in bed - Naked, always naked, because Taylor hated wearing clothes when he could feel the slip-slide of satin sheets across his skin. He'd lay there and stare at her, take every inch of her in as she stripped down and crawled in next to him. And he listened - oh, he listened so well, like a good boy, and did everything just right. Just as she told him to. His fingers sliding across her skin, his nails leaving a tiny trail of white where they'd dug just hard enough. _Beautiful_ , she always murmured, stroking his cheek. And he was. He was even more beautiful when his face was buried between her legs, fingers twisting and curling up inside of her. His eyes would always be fixed on hers, though how he could concentrate on getting her off and watching her, too, so expertly, she'd never know.

He never suggested anything, but he never said no, either, so Natalie always took it upon herself - usually half wild with lust - to come up with new games, new, delicious ways of bringing each other off. He hadn't flinched when she pressed a finger inside of him, then another, then a _third_ and she wondered sometimes what he was doing with himself on those long nights alone on the road.

When she asks, his cheeks just flush a little more and he answers her, perfectly honest but a little ashamed, and she thinks nothing could be more sexy than the image in her head. Taylor, splayed out on his knees with his hand curled into a fist around a dildo, slick with lube, pressing it into himself. Well, she considers, grinning to herself as she pins him down to the mattress and takes him inside of her, she can think of something.

***

It's a week later that she slips into the bedroom with a black bag clutched between her hands. Taylor was already between the sheets, waiting, his eyes half-lidded and watching her with a faint smile on his face. He didn't ask what she wanted, what her plan was, what was in the bag. He just sat up, the satin sliding down his chest and pooling in his lap. It was enough for Nat, who was already slick, wetness seeping through her panties. She turned to settle the bag on the ground and purposely bent down all the way. Her skirt tugged up, exposing just enough of her soaked-through underwear that she heard a little moan tug its way out of Taylor's throat.

She turned back around, finally exposing the contents of the bag to Taylor's curious eyes. They widened a little, a blush creeping over his cheeks and God, she saw the sheet move when his cock twitched. "You're.."

Natalie grinned again, her smile blindingly white - a contrast to the black leather harness hanging loosely around her wrist. "I'm going to," she whispered as she practically stalked her way to the bed. Taylor moaned again, louder this time, and his hand slid under the sheet. Natalie was on her knees, then, on the bed, holding his arm to stop him from stroking himself. "No," she murmured into his ear. "No touching. Not yet."

He choked back a desperate whine and Natalie chuckled, pressing her lips against his collarbone and biting down. He yelped a little, his whole body jumped and his fingers instinctively tensed around her arms. She didn't want it rough. A little dirty, sure, but not rough. She just had to remind him who was boss. That there was to be no complaining when she wouldn't let him touch himself.

She pushed him down again on the bed and crawled off of him, yanking the sheet down in one swift, fluid motion. He was naked, like she expected - and if she were more honest with herself in the daylight, she'd admit it was what she _required_ , although neither of them had ever spoken it aloud. He was hard and dripping and looked perfect there, with his fists balled up in the sheet underneath him and his toes curled up, tense. She wanted to bury him inside of her, rake her hands down his chest and make him plead with her to let him come but she'd save that for tomorrow. Tonight, _tonight_ she was going to bury her cock inside of him, show him another way that she owned him.

"Pull your knees up," she whispered, and Taylor did without hesitation, like a good boy (always such a good boy). She chuckled quietly to herself as she slid her hands down the inside of his thighs, then skirting up passed his erection and rubbing his stomach softly. She rubbed the skin there, relishing in the feeling of him under her fingers. He wasn't a rail anymore. He had substance and skin and she could pull it and twist it and scratch at it all she wanted. Taylor made little mewling noises, barely audible under his labored breathing, and she almost laughed at how easy it was to turn him into a writhing, whimpering mess.

She didn't have to fumble for lube. Taylor placed it in the same exact place on the nightstand every morning she asked him to and, like it had been every other time, it was there, waiting. She set her toys down to her side and watched Taylor for a moment, tossing the lube between her hands and studying his face, all flushed and hot and he was even starting to sweat a little. "Are you ready?" she asked him, her voice low and teasing. Taylor's cock twitched again and he whimpered out something that could have been a yes, but Natalie really couldn't tell. "Do you want my cock inside you?" she pushed, rubbing the little bottle between her hands.

"Yes," he gasped, keeping his hands obediently at his sides, balled up into fists so tight Natalie thought he'd rip the bedsheets.

"Tell me," she ground out as she uncapped the bottle and coated her fingers. "Tell me what you want."

"I want-" he almost screamed when her fingers traced a circle around his entrance. "I want you to fuck me," he managed between labored breaths. "I want you. Inside me. Owning me. T-taking me."

She leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss against the corner of his mouth as she twisted two fingers into him. "I do own you," she promised him. "I own you and I'm going to fuck you raw."

He bucked up against her fingers and gasped again, falling silent like she liked, like she'd told him months ago ( _the only time you talk while I'm fucking you is when I tell you to_ ) just making noises against tightly pursed lips as she scissored her fingers inside of him and curled them up, pressing mercilessly against his prostate until he was a mass of nerves, whimpering out wordless pleas. His cock was dripping and his hole, his hole felt like heaven against her fingers.

"On your knees," she ordered as she pulled her fingers out of him, wiping them on his stomach and he moaned again, pure pleasure, and turned over. She knocked his knees apart, pushed his head down into the pillow, and then reached down, cupping his cheeks in both hands and spreading them apart. His hole was slick with lube, open from her fingers but not open enough, not as wide and stretched as it was going to be over her dildo.

Natalie let go of him and reached for her things. Once she'd figured out all the straps and how to hook the dildo into the harness, she turned back to Taylor, who was even more of a whimpering mess than she'd left him. His fists were balled so tight, his fingers were starting to go white and his cock was so hard she wondered why he'd never mentioned this before, this secret fetish of his. 

"My little slut," she murmured as she coated the thick rubber in lube. She brought herself up on her knees behind him and kissed his back. "My pretty little whore. You'd do anything to get off, wouldn't you?"

He breathed out a sound that sounded more like a breath than a yes, but Natalie knew all of Taylor's sounds, had them memorized so well that she didn't have to even think about how he wanted this. She pressed the head of her dick against his opening for a second, rubbing and teasing and listening to him make more and more desperate sounds in the back of his throat before she sunk into him, torturously slow and steady. When she'd bottomed out inside of him, he was keening against the pillow, bucking back against her and his cock was jumping every time she took a _breath_.

She hissed a little and rocked her hips, watching intently as the dark rubber slid out of him smooth, shining with lube and pulling on the taut ring of muscle clenching hard around it. It was the sexiest fucking thing Natalie had seen in her life and she never wanted to stop, wanted to fuck him until he couldn't breathe anymore, until he passed out with his face hidden in the pillow, dead weight against her body and his spent cock still twitching.

Natalie slammed home again and Taylor keened again, gripping the bedpost above his head. She pressed her hand into the small of his back and rotated her hips, pressing into him harder and harder until she did it again, pulled out and pressed in and she hadn't thought it could've been this hot. She'd have done it months ago if she knew she would be this turned on, dripping down her legs and panting. She did fuck him mercilessly, in and out over and over, not losing her rhythm, not even when she had to knock his hand away from his cock. He was going to come without being touched, she decided. No fingers around him, no friction or warmth, just her dick mercilessly rubbing against his prostate with every stroke.

She came twice before Taylor did. It crashed over her in waves and she faltered a little with each orgasm, but recovered fast enough to pick back up and move harder, faster, sharper, just waiting for him to explode. It was coming, she could tell from the tense set of his shoulders and the noises and the way his cock leaked precome. When the aftershocks from her second orgasm subdued, she leaned down, one hand on his shoulder and the other reaching around to twist one of his nipples between two fingers, and whispered into his ear.

"Come," she told him. His body jerked and he let out one long, low moan as his cock twitched again and his balls tightened and then he came, crashing over into pure white bliss. Natalie petted his hair as he came down, still pumping in and out of him.

"Such a good boy," she whispered. "Such a good boy."


End file.
